


In the Act

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Kinktober 2019 [20]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Caught, Exhibitionism, Kinktober 2019, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Kinktober prompt day 20- caught!______________They liked doing it in places other than their bedrooms. And when they lived in a building with nearly a dozen people coming and going all the time, this was a real issue.





	In the Act

Tony and Peter had a pretty bad habit. Which was that they really liked sex. 

Sure, inherently this wasn't all that bad.

But they liked doing it in places other than their bedrooms. And when they lived in a building with nearly a dozen people coming and going all the time, this was a real issue. 

So Natasha decided that she had to make the rule: bedroom things stay in the bedroom. 

They weren't very good at following that, though.  
____________

"Babe, are you sure it's okay?" Peter asked, clearly nervous. 

Tony sighed, picking the younger man up and setting him on the counter once he was fully undressed. "Yes. I'm sure. I checked with everyone and looked at all of their schedules to make sure that no one would be here. I swear, it's completely okay."

Peter seemed satisfied with that answer, quickly busying himself with getting Tony's belt undone and pants unzipped. 

They soon got ready enough, starting to do what they had been waiting to do when everyone left. 

Tony began thrusting into his boyfriend, immediately setting a fast and rough pace. He wasn't in the mood for gentle and Peter was more than okay with that. 

And they went on for a bit, not worried about a thing. They were focused on their fun and pleasure and that was it. 

Then the elevator dinged open right behind them. 

Peter panicked a little bit, but his concerns don't get voiced because of Tony's consistent pace, not letting anyone stop him. 

"What the _hell_, Tony?" 

Ah. He had forgotten to check her schedule. 

"Hey, Pep!" Tony said cheerily, still not stopping or letting up in the brutal pace of hips. 

See, that was another thing. Tony didn't mind being caught. Most people were pretty sure that he liked it, actually. Because that would explain why he repeatedly fooled around with his boy in increasingly public spaces around the tower. 

Peter was mortified, covering his face as Tony talked to Pepper without stopping at all. But he found that...he kind of liked it. Being caught. Having everyone see how well Tony fucked him. So he never argued when the older man wanted to have sex in a risky place. 

"Tony, I thought Nat put a stop to this! You need to knock it off. And..." she sighed, looking to Peter. 

She wasn't even phased by Tony's bullshit anymore. She had worked for him for way too long for that. 

She resumed talking. "You look like you're hurting him. Calm down."

Tony huffed. "He's doing fine. He likes it."

God, yes he did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment or follow me on tumblr at awkward-dyke !


End file.
